The New Year's Spiral
by SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: A story for the new year, as a bit of 'honesty'. Don't you hate it when you can't complete your resolutions- especially when they were to help out the world around you? (Oh, and marry Sonic...)
1. Chapter 1

_The New Year's Spiral_

They sat anxiously around the small table, each glancing at the clock every so often. Then they went back to writing out their "New Year's Lists".

It was only five minutes now, but it felt like an eternity away.

Amy didn't really care. Because everyone else had already thought-out their New Year's Lists- at least to some degree. But she had very few ideas of what to write this year.

This year she wanted something different.

While her list would always say "Marry Sonic" at the very top, she wanted to have some other things this year. Things she could try just as hard at. And …something to help their world that was still healing from the past attacks. (Besides, Sonic would surely pay more attention to her if she was keeping a promise to help their _world_. He digged that kind of thing, right?)

She was getting quite agitated at this, and the quiet ticking wasn't a pleasant reminder.

She sighed loudly and looked up at the others. "What did you guys write?"

Rouge dusted her page of erasor remains and looked to her, a look of satisfaction on her face. "Simple. Some diamonds, some garnets, and some _emerald_."

"Oh…"

Cream gave her a short, questioning look but tried to hide it. "Well…I wrote that I wanted to learn to cook some more recipes with Momma, and go on more adventures with Mr. Sonic!"

Amy's heart fluttered at the word. "I-I might write that last bit too." She quickly marked that as second.

Still, no way to 'change their world'.

Blaze, who had been standing looking at the clock, turned to face her. "I'm not writing a list. I'm just going to see how it goes. There's no point for me to try to live up to a list, when I should just focus on the tasks I'm given."

Amy thought of that for a moment, before Cream gasped. "Look! One more minute!"

In a rush, Amy began to write the first that came to mind onto the list.

Marry Sonic

Go on Adventures with Sonic

Help out the civilians

Help clean the town

Save some money for repairs

Then, the clock struck midnight.

She cheered along with Cream and Rouge, but Blaze remained silent as was expected.

For a long moment after, she forgot all about the list.

When she did remember it, she didn't regret it, of course.

She knew she could get those things done. Sure, no problem.

 **Author's Note: I have two more chapters to this, so hopefully this works out. I wanted to write it as a bit of…honesty for the New Year, heheh.**

 **Set somewhere in the aftermath of Sonic Forces, because apparently the towns could use some help.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The New Year's Spiral_

 _Chapter Two_

It was only a few weeks after the New Year day, and the air still felt renewed.

Amy felt sure that at least one of her resolutions would be met that year…Sonic was going to be hers, she could feel it!

At the same time, she really hoped to show her love as well by helping out the town and all.

She had asked the people a few times what they needed repairs on, but truth be told, she didn't know how to do any of that.

She was going to save her money for the parts so someone _else_ could fix it, but unfortunately some new items in the mall called to her, and she answered with a yes.

But after all, it was only the third week of January, so she did have plenty of time! A whole year was left- and that was exciting!

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and she was going to visit Rouge's new apartment.

Upon knocking on the door, she could hear footsteps coming towards her.

The door opened, and Rouge welcomed her inside.

It was small, but functional and Rouge had definitely spruced up the place with a few ornaments.

It seemed all of her furniture had some kind of bling to it; even the sofa had shiny pillow covers.

They both took a seat on the said object.

"Gee, Rouge, it looks like you've already got started on your resolution."

Rouge laughed a bit. "Well, none of _these_ are real, of course…I keep all of the real ones in the bedroom."

Amy's ears raised in surprise. "Oh. But you actually do already have some?"

"Yeah, I'd feel pretty terrible if I didn't get a headstart on it, after all."

Amy looked out of the window, trying not to leave a hint that she hadn't really…done much. "Oh. So, what else have you been up to?"….

* * *

As soon as she got home, she wrote on a notepad the words ,"Get Started" and pinned it up on the fridge.

It was too cold to start that day, of course, but she'd be sure to remember it on another- and soon.

She made her way back into her living room- which was now organized for the new year. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to check to see if Sonic had e-mailed her. (She really knew he hadn't, but she always hoped she'd be wrong).

Instead, though, all she found was a few promotional e-mails, and a spam.

With a sigh, she turned her laptop off and decided to get some early sleep.

She walked to her bedroom, and then opened her closet to find some pajamas. That changed, though, when she spotted a case of makeup she hadn't seen in awhile (and almost never used).

That gave her a totally different idea. She was going to try out some different eyeshadow, and see if any were suitable to get Sonic's attention!

So that's what she did for half of the night.

The next morning was a little less cold, but by then she was much too tired to go out to town.

 **A/N: So, this story isn't going to be how I usually like to do stories, and the chapters are really short. I apologize if you don't like that about it, but like I said…this is really just a short little New Year's story I wanted to do. (And I have another story I'm writing a chapter for, so…yeah).**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The New Year's Spiral_

 _Chapter Three_

A few months had passed, and it didn't seem possible really.

The note on Amy's fridge had long been covered up by various pictures of Sonic.

For the moment, she didn't notice; as she was out looking around for her hero she was so devoted to.

She was in luck that day it seemed, as she accomplished to find him walking about the town. Walking- which was especially lucky.

With her utmost stealth, she crept up behind him, only to have him turn around sharply, an expert by now.

"Hey, Amy. Trying to scare someone eh?"

She stopped in her tracks and blushed. "Um…well…"

He laughed, and didn't wait for a response. He ran off in the opposite direction, out of sight.

She stomped on the sidewalk momentarily, frustrated at her absence of words and action.

With this frustration still in her mind, she went home- she figured that was enough for the chase that day anyway. A waste of time.

When she got there, her apartment welcomed her with its familiar emptiness. She kind of wished she would have invited Cream over for tea again or something the like…

She sighed and walked in though, and as she went past the fridge something caught her eye.

A paper she had nearly forgotten.

She took it down from the fridge with haste, and looking over it she almost sobbed.

She hadn't completed any of these things- and it had been months!

She hadn't gotten closer to Sonic, she hadn't went on 'adventures' with him, she hadn't even helped out the towns that she promised to.

Well, to be honest, she didn't know what to do now.

She went into the living room, where the sun was shining through the window at least, making it brighter than the kitchen. She sat on her sofa and looked over the list several more times. She remembered what Blaze had said back at the party- and now she saw why it was so depressing to "live up to a list".

But she had wanted so badly just to do her best- to do the things she thought would be beneficial.

And now she was here.

She thought over it bitterly until she finally just tore the list in half.

 _You know what?_ She thought to herself, _I'm just going to go and start what I should've a long time ago._

With that, she came upon a more hopeful thought- the year wasn't over yet. She still had time to change things around.

So it came that finally- and with a bit of hopefulness in her spirit this time- that she helped out around the town, and did her best to help the others. It didn't make Sonic fall for her, but at least he saw her actions and….appreciated them at least.

And she was happy with just that.

 **A/N: Again, not my longest or best in storytelling. But the point was to be brisk, but get to the point. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
